bond of flames
by KiraSakura
Summary: will you bring me back when i fade? .x. and they fostered a friendship on that darkened beach .x. it just happened to include sex every so often .x. akuriku akuroku rikusora .x. valentines day fic .x.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM. Square Enix and Disney does.

Warnings: Smex. Angst? Crappyness?

Author's Notes: It was decent once upon a time. But that's what you get when you don't write it down straight away. I waited a day and a night thus I lost half the wording I had formed in my head.

Damnit, ne?

I know it's all over the place, going from past tense to present tense and I wouldn't be surprised if there was a random 'You did this' in there somewhere. And the ending was rushed. But I needed to get this done because I couldn't think right with my freaking homework. And yes, this is my ridiculously late Valentines Day fic... hey, no one said they have to be Valentines day themed!

God knows where my beta is... ahaha but I'll post the better version when she returns.

---)(---

The first time they met it had been accident. In all honesty, Riku had stumbled across that strange beach without meaning to. He had been angry, frustrated with DiZ because the man kept on saying that he was getting in way and he should try and do something useful when all he really wanted was to be with Sora. A argument had broken out, and before Riku knew it he was summoning a portal and disappearing, causing Mickey countless worry because Riku still didn't quite know how to work these ones without depending entirely on the powers of Darkness.

So, angry and tired and frustrated and sad Riku walked out from that swirling mass of black and purple and onto a beach caught halfway between Light and Dark. He fell to the ground with an ungraceful 'whoosh' and started to throw pebbles into the darkened waters in anger. He didn't notice the other swirling portal until Axel touched his shoulder and said, "You're the real one, right?"

Riku started and jumped back, scrabbling at the black sand, causing Axel to chuckle lightly under his breath. Heart hammering Riku summoned Soul Eater, but Axel just held up his hands and said, "Hey, I'm not gonna fight you. I just came to get away from everyone"

Riku eyed the Nobody wearily, not sure if he should still attack or believe the red-haired man. They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Riku allowed his weapon to fade away. Axel grinned, and plopped down next to him. Riku shifted, feeling uncomfortable with the 'enemy' so close to him. Sure, he had killed off both Lexeaeus and Zexion, but he from what DiZ had said, Axel was the one he should fear the most. But... the being sitting next to him humming under his breath and drawing pictures in the sand with a stick didn't seem all that dangerous.

Riku sighed and slumped down, allowing his head to fall onto the sand. He closed his eyes tiredly, feeling a sudden urge to just curl up and sleep overwhelm him. But he couldn't because there was a man sitting next to him that could quite possibly take his life - and he couldn't let that happen because he had to apologize to Sora.

Sora... Riku felt the familiar tears of anger and grief and self-hate well up, and he turned onto his side, facing away from Axel to hide them. He shouldn't cry, he told himself continuously, because that meant he was weak and if he was weak then DiZ wouldn't want him there. And then he couldn't be near Sora.

Suddenly Axel spoke up softly, "It's OK to cry, you know. Tears are just a tangible form of emotion"

Riku couldn't help it, and before he knew what he was doing he had turned and buried his head into Axel's lap and was steadily soaking the Nobody's pants with tears. Axel just ran a hand through his hair, silently marveling at how soft it was. He had noticed how uptight and tense the boy was, with large dark circles under his eyes and slumped shoulders. Obviously the boy needed sleep, and Axel was going to let him get it. The 'Plan' was simple. Gain the boy's trust, allow him to believe he wanted to help, and when he allowed him near Sora he would kill the slumbering brunette, so that way Roxas wouldn't have to die, or fade, or whatever was going to happen to him.

A few hours later Riku had dozed off, allowing Axel to take in his true beauty. His skin was pale, paler than Roxas', and his hair was several shades of silver and grey all meshed into one. He was stuck in that state of half-growness, and no doubt his voice was still cracking at slight intervals. He was gorgeous.

Almost made Axel regret the plan to kill him too.

---

The second time they met Riku just let Axel sit down next to him on that same beach, and then he says, "Who was your Other?" like it means nothing. Axel blinks, feeling something almost akin to anger well up. No one has the right to ask that question, because it's personal, because whoever your Other was obviously hadn't been strong enough to defend him or herself, thus making you weak, too, because you were only half of them. But Riku doesn't seem to care, because he adds, "He must have been strong. You know, to end up with a Nobody and everything. I wouldn't have a Nobody. Not one like you, anyway"

Axel can only flounder with his own words, his whole thought process completely shattered by the simple logic of Riku. He feels like saying that Riku is a Keyblade master - Sora has one, so why wouldn't he? - but then he falls quiet because if Riku finds out about Roxas then he would probably try to kill him. And Roxas is Axel's whole world - even if the kid is ignoring him.

"You're wrong" He tells Riku. "You'd have a Nobody. We'd call him Kruix and we'd drink together. And he'd be able to beat Luxord at his own game and he'd be the hero and we'd be good friends because he would be like you"

"But I betray people" Riku says simply, as if stating the sky is blue. Although, technically, this sky is purple. But Axel shrugs, and replies, "So? I do, too, and yet you're still here"

Riku falls quiet, before whispering, "Fine then. You're my best friend until Sora wakes up. And maybe after"

Axel blinks, before smiling. He nudges Riku's shoulder and laughing he says 'sure'.

Riku curls up and falls asleep a few minutes later, because he still has those circles under his eyes. Axel starts to think, but is broken from his thoughts some hours later when Riku whimpers and thrusts against the sand. Go figure, Axel thinks, waking the boy. Of course he'll be having those dreams. He's a teenager. Riku's eyes flick open, the desire and lust in them reminding Axel how long it's been since he slept with anyone.

Then he feels a soft hand touch his own, and he wonders just where the hell did his glove go, and then he remembers that he lost it to Luxord in a game of cards, and then Riku presses a kiss to his cheek and he whispers, "Please?" and any and all resolve Axel had about not fucking anyone until he gets Roxas throws itself out the window.

So Axel lowers the boy onto the sand and removes his clothes, and soon enough he was pushing inside that tight heat and he couldn't help but stare at all the little scars littering Riku's body as he writhed. A little white one under his left nipple - where did he get it? A long one trailing his abdomen, one cutting along the back of his left calf. They are proof that he has lived, has existed, and Axel suddenly wishes he has one. He knows that some of the other's have them, but they're left over from their Others.

Then he hears Riku whisper, "God, Sora..." and he thinks, 'Oh, so you're imaging I'm someone else? Fine' so he moans out "Roxas" and thus starts their little game of pretend sex.

Afterwards Axel askes Riku where he got those scares, so Riku points to the nipple-one and says, "When I seven and my babysitter tripped on a toy and let a hot tray fall on me" Axel nodes, and then Riku runs his fingers over his flat stomach, and murmurs, "And that's from when Sora's cat attacked me when I was eleven".

And he doesn't believe it when Riku says the one on his leg is from a sock.

---

The third time they're both pumped up on hormones, and it seems Riku went through a growth spurt or something because his voice is deeper and he's suddenly almost as tall as Axel, but he's still beautiful. He asks Axel as they rub their sexes together if he can top - please please oh oh sora sora let me take you axel please - and Axel simply nods, thinking that he'll be aching but turns out Riku is actually good at sex. As they both lay spent together, sticky and covered in sweat and cum, Riku asked, "How old are you?"

Axel laughs softly, and replies, "Truthfully? I'm about four"

This caused Riku to snort, and chuckling he whispers, "Shit. I'm older than you and yet you're still taller"

Axel grins, feeling that weird sense that was once happiness take over. It's odd, laying here with this teenager who he'll probably have to kill soon. But Riku's become more of a friend than anyone else, it seems, because he can trust him. But that trust is fake, Axel tells himself, because he has to kill Riku.

And for some reason that makes him feel... no, not feel, just...

"I think you can feel" Riku says as he stands up, brushing away the sand. He steps into the water, and Axel once again thinks that this boy is smarter than anyone else he's ever met. Riku ducks his head under the dark liquid, and Axel watches as he swims for a little bit, eventually returning to the land. He stands and allows the water to drip from him, until he thinks he dry enough to dress. He then smiles at Axel and says, "See ya" and then he's gone.

And Axel is left pondering just what he has with this ethereal child.

---

The fourth time they meet Axel is dragged back to the Haunted Mansion by a panicking Naminé. She keeps babbling on and on about how Riku is sick and he's 'dying Axel he's gonna die!'. The redhead wonders why DiZ or the King isn't helping but he doesn't say anything. When they get to Riku's room he's gone, the sheets pushed back and the floor covered in tissues. Naminé let's out a frustrated sigh, and she storms off. Axel follows her, taking in the dusty interior. They come to a library of sorts, and then she hurries down into the floor and past a computer and into a huge white room with a pod thing in the middle, holding Sora. Riku's leaning up against it, flushed with fever and groaning. He's delirious Axel realizes, because Riku is moaning softly and whispering, "Sora... I feel so horrid... Sora..."

Sighing, Axel asks the girl next to him, "Where the hell is DiZ and Mouse-man?"

"They had to go away for a little. To Hollow Bastion. They won't be back for ages!" She replies, squeaking when Riku groans, "Kairi, stop being so loud"

So Axel is left alone to look after the kid he has to kill. It's all very twisted and it would just be easier to let the fever take his life, but seeing Riku so ill makes him feel hollower than usual so he helps Namine drag a heavy mattress into the room because Riku is adamant that he's not leaving Sora. He lies on his side staring at the pod, coughing and sneezing every so often as Axel forces him to drink water and juice while he writes out a list of what medication Naminé needs to get. Axel then raids the tiny kitchen, boiling a type of weak vegetable broth, trying to ignore the fact that this is his chance and he can get to Sora and Riku and Naminé in one fell swoop.

He forces Riku to take the two white pills Naminé has gotten with the meal, and dabs the silverette's forward with a wet washcloth ever so often. After four days Riku's well enough for him to leave, so pressing a weak kiss to Riku's forehead he steps into the portal. He doesn't ask how Naminé knows about him, but he is kinda pissed when comes down with the same thing the next day.

But Superior makes Roxas look after him so it's OK.

---

The fifth time they meet is when Riku's not Riku anymore, but Xehanort's Heartless. They sit side by side, and Axel says, "... if I fade, will you bring me back?" even though he knows it's impossible. He's given up, not caring anymore, but he can't help but smile when Riku replies, "Yes"

And Axel cocks his head to one side and murmurs, "Don't lie"

"I wasn't" Riku says.

---

The sixth time they meet Axel's peeking into a stroller at his new baby brother, while both their parents silently puzzle over how their children look nothing like them. Roxas fidgets next to him, while his mother holds her own new born babe in her arms as she chats to Riku's mother. The cool sea breeze washes over them as the tiny, pale little thing reaches up to Axel, as if to say, 'Hey, I tried'.

And Axel grins and takes Riku's little hand and nods.

'I know'

---)(---

NOTE: The 'sock scar' is indeed real. It happened to my little brother when he was a baby. Something about circulation...


End file.
